blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knighty Knights/Gallery/1
Prologue: Driving with the Knights S3E8 Blaze comes over the hill.png|"Whoo-hoo!" S3E8 White Knight comes over the hill.png|"En guard!" S3E8 Purple Knight comes over the hill.png|"Tally ho!" S3E8 Green Knight comes over the hill.png|"Ha ha!" S3E8 Yellow Knight comes over the hill.png S3E8 Sir Blaze greets the viewer.png|Hey there. It's me, Sir Blaze. S3E8 Royal Knights following behind Blaze.png|And today, I’m driving with my friends, the Royal Knights. S3E8 Knights drive past Blaze.png S3E8 White Knight holding a lance.png|There's the White Knight... S3E8 White Knight doing a pole vault.png|"Ha ha!l S3E8 Purple Knight holding a shield.png|The Purple Knight... S3E8 Purple Knight busts through the wall.png|"Smashing!" S3E8 Green Knight holding a bow and arrow.png|The Green Knight... S3E8 Green Knight takes aim.png|"Arrows away!" S3E8 Arrow flying through the air.png S3E8 Arrow sticks to a tree branch.png S3E8 Yellow Knight slices a log.png|"Hi-cha!" S3E8 Yellow Knight holding a sword.png|And the Yellow Knight! S3E8 Blaze and knights go over a hill.png S3E8 Blaze and knights reach the drawbridge.png S3E8 Blaze and AJ in alarm.png|"Oh no!" S3E8 Drawbridge going up.png|"The drawbridge is going up." S3E8 Blaze "Follow me, knights".png|"Follow me, knights!" S3E8 Blaze and knights jumping at the lifting drawbridge.png S3E8 Blaze and knights reach the other side in time.png S3E8 Blaze and knights regroup.png S3E8 Blaze and AJ "That was awesome".png|Phew. That was awesome. S3E8 White and Purple Knights agreeing with AJ.png S3E8 Green Knight tired.png S3E8 Yellow Knight also tired.png S3E8 Blaze "You knights need some energy".png|Looks like you knights need some energy. S3E8 White Knight "You are correct".png S3E8 Purple Knight "All the energy we need".png S3E8 Green Knight "We'll show you".png S3E8 Blaze and knights drive back through the forest.png The Royal Charging Station S3E8 Village square.png S3E8 White Knight presenting something.png S3E8 Zoom in on Royal Charging Station.png S3E8 Royal Charging Station revealed.png S3E8 Yellow villager truck tired.png S3E8 Yellow villager truck steps up to the Royal Charging Station.png S3E8 Charging station activating.png S3E8 Charging station sending energy.png S3E8 Yellow villager truck showered with gold light.png S3E8 Yellow villager truck full of energy again.png S3E8 Yellow villager truck "I have more energy!".png S3E8 Green Knight "Now it's our turn".png S3E8 Everyone shouts "Charge!".png|Charge! S3E8 Blaze and knights head for the village.png The dragon thief S3E8 Rear view of Royal Charging Station.png S3E8 Blaze and knights hear roaring.png|RRRAAAWWWRRR!!!!! S3E8 Yellow Knight "I wonder what made that sound".png|"Strange. I wonder what made that sound." S3E8 Blaze and knights hear more roaring.png|RRRAAAWWWRRR!!!!! S3E8 White Knight "Look yonder!".png|"Good heavens! Look yonder!" S3E8 Dragon appears.png S3E8 Dragon flies over village.png S3E8 Dragon close-up.png S3E8 Villagers hiding from dragon.png S3E8 Villager hiding in tent.png S3E8 Dragon flies toward the charging station.png S3E8 Dragon steals the charging station.png|That dragon took the charging station. S3E8 Blaze and knights worried.png|But, if we don't have our charging station, no one in the kingdom can get energy. S3E8 Purple Knight "And when trucks run out of energy...".png|"And when trucks run out of energy..." S3E8 Villagers fall asleep.png|"They fall asleep!" S3E8 More villagers fall asleep.png S3E8 Yet more villagers fall asleep.png S3E8 Green Knight feels tired.png S3E8 White Knight sees Green Knight run out of energy.png S3E8 Green Knight completely out of energy.png S3E8 Purple Knight "Do wake up".png S3E8 Yellow Knight "It's no use".png S3E8 White Knight "What shall we do?".png S3E8 Blaze "I have a plan".png S3E8 Blaze rallying the knights together.png S3E8 Purple Knight vows to help.png S3E8 Yellow and White Knights agree to help.png S3E8 Blaze "Knights, follow me".png S3E8 Knights yelling "Charge!".png Setting off S3E8 Blaze and knights come over the hill.png S3E8 Sir Blaze driving with confidence.png S3E8 Blaze gets his sword.png S3E8 Blaze slices a log in half.png S3E8 Purple and White Knights follow Blaze.png S3E8 Yellow Knight follows Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze and knights come to a stream.png S3E8 Blaze gets out a lance.png S3E8 Blaze approaching the stream.png S3E8 Blaze vaults over the stream.png S3E8 Blaze makes it to the other side.png S3E8 Purple Knight using a lance.png S3E8 White Knight using a lance.png S3E8 Yellow Knight using a lance.png S3E8 Knights make it to the other side.png S3E8 Blaze and knights come down a mud slide.png S3E8 Blaze and knights jump through a canyon.png S3E8 Blaze and knights grouped together.png S3E8 Blaze and knights zoom out of sight.png The Slime Maze S3E8 Blaze and White Knight hear the dragon.png S3E8 Dragon flying over slime maze.png S3E8 After him.png S3E8 Knights charge past Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze "That doesn't sound good".png|Slime maze?! That doesn't sound good. S3E8 Knights enter the slime maze.png S3E8 Knights come to an intersection.png S3E8 White Knight wants to take the first path.png S3E8 Purple Knight wants to take the second path.png S3E8 Yellow Knight wants to take the third path.png S3E8 Knights take the third path.png S3E8 Knights turning the corner.png S3E8 Knights come to a dead end.png S3E8 Yellow Knight sees a strange plant.png S3E8 Purple Knight "That's no ordinary plant".png S3E8 Slime vine revealed.png S3E8 Slime vine starts shooting slime.png S3E8 White Knight dodges slime.png S3E8 White Knight slips in the slime.png S3E8 Slime blob flies toward White Knight.png S3E8 Blaze blocks the slime with his shield.png S3E8 Blaze with a heroic pose.png S3E8 White Knight thanks Blaze.png S3E8 Slime vine still shooting slime.png S3E8 Blaze "This way!".png S3E8 Blaze and knights run back the other way.png S3E8 Blaze and knights return to maze entrance.png S3E8 Purple and Yellow Knights worried.png S3E8 Blaze "Don't worry, knights".png|“Don't worry, knights.” S3E8 Blaze "Can lead us through".png|“AJ and I can lead us through the maze.” S3E8 Maze showing paths to slime vines.png|The maze has a lot of paths that lead to slime vines. S3E8 Maze showing path that keeps going.png|But there's always one path that can lead us past the slime vines and out of the maze. S3E8 White Knight "Huzzah!".png|“Huzzah!” S3E8 Yellow Knight "Lead the way, Sir Blaze!".png|“Lead the way, Sir Blaze!” S3E8 Stay on the path that keeps going.png S3E8 Help choose the right path.png S3E8 First maze junction.png S3E8 Blaze and knights take the correct path.png S3E8 Blaze leading the way.png S3E8 Another split.png|Another split. S3E8 AJ "We'd better choose which way to go next".png|We'd better choose which way to go next. S3E8 White Knight "And we must choose wisely".png S3E8 Second maze junction.png S3E8 Blaze and knights take the right path again.png S3E8 Blaze and knights turn a corner.png S3E8 AJ "We're almost out".png|Alright! We're almost out of the slime maze. S3E8 Final split.png S3E8 Third maze junction.png S3E8 Blaze and knights take the right path for the last time.png S3E8 Blaze almost out of the maze.png S3E8 Knights almost out of the maze.png S3E8 Blaze and knights reach the maze exit.png S3E8 Blaze makes it out of the maze.png S3E8 Blaze stops outside the maze exit.png S3E8 AJ "We made it!".png S3E8 Blaze congratulates the Yellow Knight.png|Way to go, Yellow Knight! Yay-hey! S3E8 Blaze congratulates the Purple Knight.png|Great job, Purple Knight! Huzzah! S3E8 Blaze congratulates the White Knight.png|You too, White Knight! (No comment.) S3E8 No response.png|Uh...White Knight? S3E8 White Knight out of energy.png S3E8 Blaze gives the White Knight a pillow.png S3E8 AJ "We'll wake you up".png S3E8 Blaze "We gotta hurry".png S3E8 Blaze and knights charge into the distance.png To return to the Knighty Knights episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries